


Crimson Bond

by TheZeroGomez13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZeroGomez13/pseuds/TheZeroGomez13
Summary: Where once the old Tower was a home to debris and bad memories, it now stood as a beacon of love in her heart.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Original Character(s), The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Crimson Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote some time back starring our good ol Drifter and my oc Zaya. I’ve been shipping the both of them for a pretty long time and decided they needed a nice fluffy little moment. I hope you guys enjoy :)

The old Tower, what was once a home for all Guardians and a beacon of hope for many of Earth’s citizens, now lay a wasteland of debris and bad memories. Its floors and walls broken and cracked. Its metal railings gone or bent beyond recognition. The many trees that once stood tall and proud now burnt and stunted, their branches and leaves turned to ash. 

They could have rebuilt it. Reinforced its foundation, poured new concrete where the old had cracked, planted new trees to mark the dawning of a new age. But to replace and restore the old Tower, to make it seem as if nothing had happened, would be to ignore the many sacrifices made during the Red War. Better to leave the pain and past behind and move on, start anew. Build a new home under the Light of the Traveler. All ends are beginnings, after all. 

Despite the burden of seeing what was once her home now a heap of ash and debris, Zaya constantly found herself roaming the broken halls of the old Tower. Reminiscing and reliving old memories good and bad. From the Hangar to the Hall of Guardians, she did her best to visit a different part of the Tower every time. This time she visited Tower North, or what was left of it. The Cabal attack had left nothing but a jagged edge of concrete to greet you as soon as you descended the steps. But despite the destruction, she was left with a clear view of the new Tower below. Even from her perch she could still make out the distinct rain of rose petals that marked the arrival of the Crimson Days. Leave it to Shaxx to turn the Tower into a rose garden. The Titan had no lack of enthusiasm when it came to festivities.

“You’re one tough Warlock to find, y’know.”

Zaya turned to see who had come to keep her company. It was none other than the Drifter.

“You’re not supposed to be up here.” She reminded him. 

“No? What’s your excuse?”

Zaya had to smile as she watched him descend the steps and make his way towards her. She noticed a hand remained behind his back, hiding something from her view. This wouldn’t be the first time he showed up with a strange artifact to show off, only for him to drag her to the Dreaming City on another insane quest. Not that she minded of course. Of all the people she thought she would grow close to, the Drifter was the last on her list. Cocky, witty, full of bad jokes. Where once she despised him she now found a close friend. His lightheartedness reminded her of Cayde’s own carefree behavior. 

“How did you know I was here?” She asked once he was at her side, her eyes returning to the celebration of red happening in the Tower courtyard bellow. 

“Nyx mentioned ya might be up here,” the rogue Lightbearer shrugged, following her eyes to see what had her attention. “Crimson Days, right?” He asked at the sight of the new Tower. One day he had woken up to a sea of red petals everywhere, love and affection being displayed left and right by Guardians in the form of gifts and paired battle. It was bizarre at first. The Drifter had never spent much time in the City so its customs and festivities were foreign to him.

”That’s right,” she simply replied. “A bit too much red for me but it’s still beautiful from afar.”

The Drifter hummed in response as he observed the festivities below. “Must suck to be colorblind this time of year, huh?” He said, earning a quiet laugh from the Warlock. He turned to look at the Warlock, “you’re not colorblind, are you?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Good. In that case,” the Drifter finally moved his hand from behind his back, revealing the mystery item he had brought with himself. “Happy Crimson Days.”

Zaya turned to look at him and instantly smiled as she saw what he brought with him. A bouquet of two dozen red roses, tied up neatly with a white bow.

“A token of my appreciation,” he proceeded to explain. “For being a great fighter in Gambit and all that.”

Zaya couldn’t help but grin ear to ear, bringing the flowers close to her to smell their sweet perfume. “Didn’t take you for a softy,” she teased. 

“You tell anyone and I won’t hesitate to throw you off this Tower, you hear?” he only half joked. “I’ve got a reputation to maintain”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Drifter.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite Guardian.” He smiled at her and went to take a seat on the ground, one leg propped up and while the other dangled from the edge of the Tower. He leaned back and rested on his elbow before turning to look back up at Zaya. “You found yourself a partner yet? For doubles?”

“You mean a Crimson Bond?” Zaya asked as she joined him on the ground, setting the flowers gently on her lap. 

“Is that what you youngins call it? Real original,” the Drifter rolled his eyes.

Zaya chuckled. “No partner yet. No one’s asked.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. I’ve seen you fight, you’re a force to be reckoned with. Any of ‘em would be lucky to have you as a partner in battle.”

They sat in silence for a moment, taking in the breathtaking view of the Traveler and the City and the mountains in the distance.

“What about you?” She asked, studying the Drifter’s face as his eyes stayed glued to the view. 

“What about me?” He shot back, turning to her. 

“Would you be my Crimson Bond?”

“Ha!” He broke out into a joyful laugh as he shook his head. “Didn’t take you for a comedian, Zaya.”

“I’m being serious,” she insisted, adjusting herself so she was facing him. “I’ve seen you fight, you’re pretty spry for a man your age.”

“A man my age!?” The Drifter sat up straight at her words, only mildly offended at her words.

“That’s what I said,” Zaya replied with a grin on her face. 

“You’re startin’ to sound like me, ya little punk.” He elbowed her playfully as they laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to be your Crimson Bond. But I don’t think that one horned idiot would let me anywhere near his precious Crucible.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Zaya sighed once her laughter died down.

The Drifter kept his eyes on the horizon, seeing the sun begin to set behind the mountains around the City. “How does dinner sound instead?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Hm?” Zaya turned to look at him.

“You. Me. A candlelit dinner under the rain of rose petals,” he said, meeting her eyes. “Could be romantic~” he teased with a grin. 

Zaya visibly blushed, smiling to herself as she looked down at the bouquet of flowers on her lap. She fidgeted gently with one of the petals before looking back at the rogue Lightbearer. “It’s a date then?”

“It’s a date,” the Drifter confirmed, an amused grin on his face as he already knew her answer. 

“Dinner it is, then.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said before getting on his feet. “Meet me at the Bazaar at nine. You best not be late, Crimson Bond~” He said before making his leave. 

Zaya watched as the rogue lightbearer walked up the steps and out of view, before returning to look at the Tower below. She sat there until the sun completely set and dusk befell her, a content smile on her face as she picked up the bouquet to smell the flowers once more. 

Where once the old Tower was a home to debris and bad memories, it now stood as a beacon of love in her heart.


End file.
